


A New Beginning

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Years later au, moved from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: With graduation days away, Akko needed to ask Diana one question…[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Day 6 of Dianakko Week! The theme for today is Crossover/AU, so I couldn't just throw this one in my other fic Time Spent Together, because all of those chapters flow together and are their own storyline, whereas this one is an AU.
> 
> Of course, it's Years Later AU, more specifically a few days before the girls will graduate Luna Nova. Diana and Akko are and have been dating for a while now, but there's still a lot left to do.
> 
> This takes place after the events of Matters Of The Heart and before those of Every Second. Basically, after Diana gets her injuries from the Sorceror, but just days before she is wounded again by Croix.
> 
> Based off Neon's comic at theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/158336371667
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

* * *

A New Beginning

Atsuko Kagari has accomplished many things in her years as a student at Luna Nova.

In addition to her world-altering achievement of reviving the Seven Words, she has achieved many other goals as well. Over the three years, she's finally learned how to ride and control a broom fairly well, she has learned and perfected hundreds of new spells, and every day has brought her closer to fulfilling her dream.

But of all the incredible things she'd never imagined she'd be able to do, one stood out extremely high above the rest.

And that was the achievement of finding the love of her life.

Though her relationship with Diana had started out as rather tense - as everyone knew - time, understanding, and mutual respect had gradually pulled them closer together.

By the end of her first year, Akko had realized she was in love with Luna Nova's top student. Nerve-wracking study sessions together had eventually led to soft secret kisses – the first of many. Though each of them had tried to deny it, it was impossible to suppress.

After that, it had been a matter of hiding it from the world.

Of course their best friends had known or at least had inklings right away, but they'd respectfully played dumb for Akko's and Diana's sakes.

They'd done their best to keep their secret and meet each other privately for years, and only recently in their final year had they officially announced their relationship.

Akko had immensely enjoyed not having to hide her feelings toward Diana from the rest of the school any longer. It had been so nice to be able to hug and kiss Diana in public, to hold her hand and go on sunset broomrides together.

Even now she still can't believe three years have come and gone since she'd first set foot on Luna Nova's grounds back when she'd dropped in on the initiation ceremony.

Of course it hadn't all been fun and games.

Ever since the Sorcerer had reared his ugly head, Akko's life had never been the same. She'll never forget the night Diana had nearly died in her arms, almost bled to death after she'd valiantly tried to defeat him. It had been an arduous, harrowing few months of recovery for her after that, and her heart would never beat properly again. Akko still has yet to forgive herself for not acting sooner in trying to stop her.

But in spite of it all, her girlfriend had pulled through and made as close to a full recovery as possible, and nowadays it was nearly impossible to tell she'd been so severely injured. Only Akko knew of the scars on her skin and the jolt in her heart. Which meant she knew how to recognize right away when something was wrong so she could help Diana however she needed to.

But if she pushed the Sorcerer to the back of her mind just for a moment, Akko could reflect on the better things Luna Nova had brought her.

Three years of making new friends.

Three years of magic.

Three years of adventure and working toward her dream.

And nearly three years of loving Diana Cavendish.

And now, as their graduation is approaching, only a week away, Akko has come to a life-changing decision.

Working odd jobs in town after school hours had provided her with a bit of income, and after writing home multiple times over the years explaining her situation, she'd recently had her aunt send Akko a bit of her personal savings. After all, Akko had nothing else to spend her money on, so that in addition to the money she'd made from her after-school work had pooled into quite a decent amount.

She'd only started shopping for a ring when she was certain she had enough money to purchase something worthy of Diana – her prestige, her poise, her beauty. Something that represented Akko's unconditional love for her.

She hunted for many hours of many days, going through every jewelry shop in town, and even some out of town. She refrained from being impulsive and buying the first incredible ring she saw, but made note of all the best ones in her head.

It took her many weeks to finally decide upon which would be Diana's engagement ring, and it came from the very same magic items shop and cafe Lotte had brought her to during their first semester together.

The owner had become a good friend of Akko's over the years, and he was certain to give her his best ring, enchanted to never rust or fade, its sheen and sparkle guaranteed for eons to come. And he even gave her a discount.

"Y'know," he'd said with a grin. "Since you and your fiancee _did_ save the world once."

Akko was on cloud nine all evening and night after she'd purchased the ring and kept it in its little velvet box.

Now, she brings it back with her to her dorm room. As soon as she walks in, Sucy and Lotte perk up.

"So?"

"How'd it go, Akko?"

Akko's a little wobbly as she goes to her bed and sits down.

"I got it."

"Really?" Lotte chimes. "Show us!"

"Eh?" Akko bites her lip. "B-But what if I drop it? Wh-What if I break it? What if-"

"You weren't dumb enough to get a ring made of glass, were you?" Sucy mutters.

Akko shakes her head.

"No! It's nearly indestructible. It's made of pure elements and enchanted with a spell-"

"So if it's indestructible you can show us," Sucy concludes.

Akko draws in a deep breath.

"I guess you're right."

She withdraws the box from her pocket and carefully opens it.

The golden ring catches on every source of light in the room and glows brightly, warranting a moment of silence from all three witches as they marvel at it.

"Beautiful," Lotte sighs.

"The craftsmanship isn't bad either," Sucy adds.

"Diana's going to love it, Akko!"

And it's the sound of Diana's name being said as she's staring at the engagement ring that finally connects the dots for Akko.

The reality hits her like a spell. Of course she'd known it all along, but... but now it's really, _really_ sinking in that-

"I'm-! Gonna propose to Diana!"

She sways and falls back onto her bed. Lotte quickly leans forward to close the box so the ring won't slip out.

"Akko, quiet!"

"Yeah, unless you want the whole school to know."

"Ughk!"

After that, Akko can't calm down at all. Lotte and Sucy reassure her as best they can while Akko throws a million and one questions and worst-case scenarios at them.

"What if the ring isn't good enough?"

"Then I guess you're out of luck."

"Sucy, stop it!" Lotte chides her. "Akko, it's beautiful! She's going to love it."

"But what if her family doesn't approve?"

"That wouldn't surprise me," Sucy snickers.

"Sucy!" Lotte physically turns Sucy around and away from the conversation before turning gently back to Akko. "Diana's technically the head of her family, right? I'm pretty sure that means she can marry whoever she wants."

"B-But what if..." Akko can't even voice her biggest fear right away. Her voice falters into a feeble whisper. "What if... she says no...?"

This time Sucy isn't the only one who laughs. Lotte can't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

"Akko, of course she won't say no." She moves to sit on the bed next to her and pulls her friend into a hug. "I can't imagine her saying anything other than yes. Maybe she'll need a bit of time before she can officially say it or something like that, but she won't say no, Akko. After all you two have been through...?" Lotte ruffles her hair a little, and Akko actually feels a bit better.

"M-Maybe you're right... oh my gosh, what if she _does_ say yes? Th-Then that means we... we'd get _married_ -"

"That's true," Lotte muses. "But don't get yourself worked up over that just yet. Focus on the proposal first, and then you and Diana can decide what to do from there. She'll help you, and so will we, Akko."

"Just like always," Sucy says. "Can't trust you to do much by yourself, after all."

It takes a while after that for Akko to calm down enough to change into her pajamas and get to bed, leaving the box on the desk within her line of sight. She clutches her blankets to her chest just so she can dig her nails into something and channel her anxiety, but her mind is so hyperactive with a million different scenarios she doesn't sleep for very long.

During those following days of her final semester, Atsuko Kagari becomes even more of a klutz than she had been on day one. Which is really saying something.

She's constantly distracted, more so than usual, tripping over her own two feet, walking into walls and trash cans and other people. And even when she goes to greet Diana, she's barely able to talk or look at her. She opts to kiss and hug her rather than speak, because she knows any words out of her mouth will be unintelligible blabber.

The days until graduation wind down, and Akko's nervously and excitedly aware of every passing second, day or night.

Until the day arrives.

She wakes up this morning knowing today is her last day at Luna Nova as a student. Tomorrow is graduation, and everything that comes after.

But today. _Today_ is the day she's going to ask Diana Cavendish to marry her.

It's one of the scariest things she's ever had to think about, and she's fought dragons and minotaurs and faced the Sorcerer before.

But Akko does her utmost best to keep that in the back of her mind.

She spends the day reminiscing with her friends, classmates, and professors about their time together at Luna Nova. She relives and remembers everything, from her first spell to the most recent one she's mastered.

They each receive their own yearbook of sorts and sign them with feather pens. Each person is also provided a space where they can cast a spell in someone else's book, a spell that will essentially capture and replay a certain memory of those two witches together.

All in all, it's a very bittersweet, yet wonderful day for professors and students alike.

Akko sees every single one of her teachers and classmates.

All except one.

Diana is in charge of preparing tomorrow's graduation ceremony along with the Headmistress. Akko doesn't see her all day.

One part of her believes it's better this way, so she won't get too flustered about everything.

But another, much bigger, part of her is dying to see her girlfriend. It's a little upsetting to see every other witch in Luna Nova except for her.

Therefore that evening, as _soon_ as she's free, Akko wastes no time in rushing back to her dorm room, grabbing the velvet box, slipping it into her pocket, and hurrying out the door.

This is it.

She's going to do it.

She's going to propose to Diana...

A sudden wave of nausea causes her to sway against the nearest wall, and she has to pause for a second to catch her breath. She's getting this awful feeling in her stomach that this could go badly, that it could ruin their relationship altogether-

_No! Lotte and Sucy are right! The worst Diana would do is tell me to wait! She won't say no!_

After taking a moment to steel herself and battle against the tightness in her gut, she hurries onward.

She knows she'll find Diana outside making preparations for tomorrow's graduation ceremony. Akko swears she passes by every single _other_ witch at Luna Nova _except_ for her girlfriend on the way there.

By the time she finally gets outside her legs are wobbling so badly she can barely stand. The only way to keep herself moving is to run. Keeping one hand on the box in her pocket, she races around the buildings, eyes searching, heart pounding...

Finally she finds her.

Diana has her back to Akko at the moment. She's turned to face the stage and the rows upon rows of chairs that have been set up in the courtyard for tomorrow. She's standing with her arms crossed, and though Akko can't see her face, she knows exactly which expression Diana is wearing. That stern, calculating kind of look when her eyes are sharp and pondering, concentrating, making sure everything is perfect and as it should be.

The sun is just about to set on the horizon, dyeing the campus in warm colors. Diana's silvery hair is highlighted with golds and oranges. She's even more beautiful than ever before.

But Akko can't stop to marvel because her legs will give out if she does. So she keeps running, nearly stumbling over blades of grass with how nervous she is. Her voice hitches in her throat and gets stuck the first time she tries to call out, but after a gulp of a swallow she manages.

"Diana!"

She watches her angel take a step back and turn around, surprise and fondness registering on her face at the same time.

"Akko?"

Just as Diana breathes her name, Akko reaches her, hunching forward and slamming her hands onto her knees, panting.

She can't look up at her just yet. Not yet.

She can't debate what she's about to do. She just has to _do_ it.

"Akko?" Diana repeats. "Is something-"

"Diana, will you marry me?!"

Suddenly, it feels as though the entire school – no, the entire world – is there watching. Staring. Judging. Akko tastes dread in her mouth, hears her heart about to burst out, feels her legs about to give. Her mind keeps yelling.

_This was a bad idea! I shouldn't have done this! How stupid am I?_

She still can't look up at her. She just looks over Diana's uniform, her hands, her collar where the slightest marks from the scar are visible.

And then Akko remembers to breathe, remembers she has every right to be asking this, remembers how much she loves Diana and how much Diana loves her. Slowly, she straightens her back.

"...I... I mean if it won't work out... I'll understand... A-After all, I know your family-"

Whatever she'd been trying to say gets swallowed back down in a gasp when she feels two soft palms on either side of her face, coaxing her to finally look up.

Her eyes are so beautiful. The prettiest blue Akko's ever seen, more so than any summer sky or winter pond, and equally as easy to get lost in.

"Akko..." Her voice is sweetened by a smile, thick with emotion and affection. "After all we have been through... did you truly think I would say no?"

Akko can't remember how to speak. If not for Diana's hands on her cheeks, she knows she would've collapsed already.

It just doesn't feel real. That's she's really here with Diana, asking her to marry her, hearing her answer-

"Yes."

Diana's never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

" _Yes_ , Akko. I will marry you."

Her words dance through the air as tears of sheer joy begin leaking down her face.

And Akko is stunned. Both by her beauty and by her answer, and by how much she loves her. How much they love each other.

She still can't speak. It still doesn't feel real.

After all these years.

Since Akko had first met her at school and introduced herself with a mouth full of food.

To their supposed rivalry and all the times they had clashed with one another.

To the time Diana had left and Akko had gone after her and brought her back.

To the time they'd saved the world together with the Shiny Rod.

From the first kiss in the library to the thousands of secret ones they've shared since. The kisses shared in fear, in desperation, in joy and in love.

After all this time...

Akko doesn't even feel the tears pouring down her own cheeks yet. She's spellbound by Diana, standing there in front of her in the sunset, saying _yes_...

Akko suddenly remembers there's something she should be doing right now. With a small yelp, she fumbles for her pocket, nearly dropping the box as she scrambles to get ahold of it.

In her haste she'd forgotten all about the traditional proposal stance of getting down on one knee, but perhaps that was for the better, because if she'd done that she doesn't think she would've been able to get back up.

As she is now, shaking and scrambling, Akko finally manages to open the box and reveal the ring.

Diana gently releases her hold on Akko's face, sliding both hands down to her shoulders instead.

Akko nervously reaches up for one of her hands, realizes it's the wrong one, and then takes Diana's left hand instead. She swallows hard again and again, looking up at Diana as if to ask permission to put the ring on her finger.

Diana is absolutely glowing, not just from the light of the sunset, but from the enthrallment of it all.

Akko sobs again just from seeing how much Diana loves her. She still holds the ring in front of Diana's hand, steadying it with her free palm. And despite Diana's clear, indisputable answer, Akko feels the need to ask anyway.

"C...C-Can I...?"

Her voice cracks in a squeak of excitement. She needs someone to pinch her-

But instead of a pinch, Diana gives her something much more pleasant to make her believe it's real.

A soft kiss to her cheek, one where Akko can feel Diana's eyelashes fluttering against her skin. When she draws back, the tears are streaming down more heavily over her smile, a small chuckle in her reply.

"Yes, Akko..."

So Akko takes a deep breath, steadying both her own hands and Diana's. The golden ring glints in the sunlight as she moves it forward, over Diana's nail and down the length of her finger until it comes to a perfectly-fitting stop.

Time seems to stop, too. Everything does.

Akko just tries to comprehend what this means.

Diana had said yes. The ring is now _on her finger._ Which means-

Diana Cavendish isn't just her girlfriend anymore.

She's her _fiancee_.

Akko feels her knees buckle, but before they can cave in she throws her arms around Diana's shoulders, and cries.

Always one to be prepared, Diana readily catches her, pulling her closer than ever before.

By some miracle, neither of them fall. They support one another, just like always.

They cry, the purest tears ever shed - the happiest.

And then the long-awaited kiss. The first kiss they share as fiancees.

It feels slightly different, and yet just as wonderful as always. Always tender, warm, loving.

Akko holds the kiss until she has to pull back for air, but only long enough to murmur a vow.

"I love you, Diana Cavendish."

She kisses her again, and Diana waits until the next break to give her reply.

"I love you, Kagari Atsuko."

Akko gets a little thrill when Diana says her full name as is typically done in her own culture. It makes her heart swell with even more love for her, if that's even possible.

The tears eventually stop, but the kisses don't. They'll probably never stop.

The warmth of the sunset eventually fades, but the warmth between Akko and Diana never will.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We don't need to talk about the day after this. Let's pretend Croix never stabs Diana the very next day. Damn you, Neon...
> 
> No, we're not going there on Dianakko Week we're stopping here with the wonderful beautiful fluff (though after Croix stabs Diana, she and Akko get married like right after that, so I guess that's good).
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
